Rachel vs Shooter
by celwriter
Summary: Mort had enough problems with one extra voice in his head, but now there's two. MY FIRST FINISHED FANFIC!
1. Default Chapter

Celwriter: here is the beginning of my third fanfic. First of all, I do not own Secret Window or any of the characters in the movie.  
* * *  
Chapter 1  
  
Mort sat writing a new story, free at last from the agony that the possible divorce had given him. But now Amy was dead and he could write again. His hands flew quickly over the keyboard and yet he was still able to take the occasional bite of corn. He was part way through the first chapter, quickly creating his newest character.  
  
He spotted a young woman sitting nearby in the train station.  
The front half of her long brown hair was pinned delicately back and  
the rest caressed gently down her shoulders. A large carpetbag with  
her name, Rachel Lyon, in embroidery, lay by her feet and in her hands  
was a book. He could not see the cover, but it was obviously some  
type of novel. A tan handbag sat on her lap and the light pink dress  
complimented her fine figure.  
  
"Fine figure?" Mort spoke aloud, "What am I trying to do? Write a woman's novel?" He deleted the paragraph and began creating a character that better fit into a horror story.  
* * *  
  
Shooter was proud of himself, he wouldn't let Mort write about gorgeous women unless he planned to kill them. This one he hadn't, so Shooter had to get rid of it. It was a close call, but he had done it. His smile attested to the fact that John was very pleased with himself.  
  
"Good evening." Shooter looked up to see a woman with an embroidered carpet bag, a tan handbag, and a book walk into the room.  
  
"Hi, who are you?" he asked, angry that he was so rudely interrupted in his joyous state.  
  
"I'm Rachel Lyon," she said. 


	2. You might not be aplannin' to

Celwriter: I'm ready to update, so here it goes.  
* * *  
Chapter 2  
  
"What are you adoin' on my territory?" Shooter asked.  
  
"Your territory? I'm sorry, but I just received some property rights." Rachel waved some papers. "The only way that you get this whole place is if I die and I do not plan to do that anytime soon."  
  
"You may not be aplannin' to, but if you will is a different matter," Shooter replied. He tilted his head to a nearby door. "The others who weren't aplannin' to are in there. They did."  
  
"So you killed them."  
  
"Mort did."  
  
"Yes, but you made him do it."  
  
"More like put the idea in his head."  
  
"I will tell you now that you wouldn't do that to me."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yes. Because of you, he deleted my character in his story and can not put me in another without changing who I am." Rachel picked up her bag. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to unpack."  
  
"In what room?" Shooter asked tauntingly, but stopped when he saw a new door appear. In was growing late, so Shooter grabbed a keyboard to form some thoughts for Mort.  
  
'What if I name the villain John Shooter? Yes, he can be from Missouri with an accent and an old black hat. He can kill Rachel before the main character finds out. Shooter can then run away, leaving room for a sequel. Yes, I am a brilliant writer after all.'  
  
Shooter set down the keyboard, then retired.  
* * * Celwriter: my story may not be completed this school year. I am unable to write in the summer unless I go to someone else's house, so if you want me to finish soon, please R&R. 


	3. My Turn

Celwriter: Here's the next chapter. Hil: well duh. Don't you think that they can tell that? Cel: not necessarily, they might think that it is a place marker or something. Hil: Yeah, right. You know, Cel, you stories su Cel: I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, Mort began working on his story again. It seemed as if he wasn't the one coming up with the ideas. I mean, it usually seemed like that, but today it was more so than usual. At first he had deleted Rachel, but now she was back, playing a larger part than before. He had already decided that she would have to die, but today he was writing about her first meeting with Seth, his main character.  
  
////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////  
  
"Morning, Shooter, it's my turn for the keyboard." Shooter turned, startled, and saw Rachel walk right past a handsome man tied up in a corner.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I get a turn with the keyboard, and you have had a full turn, so now it's mine."  
  
"But, I'm just getting to the good part."  
  
"So what, I'll just continue with your ideas and not change them as long as you don't change mine." Shooter stared at her long and hard. She was already going to die, so it didn't matter if she added a little bit. Besides, he was running a little low on ideas.  
  
"Deal," Shooter said and he handed the keyboard to Rachel. She immediately started typing.  
  
From the moment that Seth saw Rachel, he was immediately in  
love. The way that the sun shone on her hair just took his smile away  
and her smile made his heart pound. A mere glance at her broke his  
heart because for some reason he had a feeling that she would be taken  
from hi before she was even his.  
  
"Love?!" Shooter said, reading the words.  
  
"No criticizing or I'll erase yours. Remember our deal."  
  
"You women and your mushy stuff. Ick." He turned and walked away, ready for a nap. Not fully realizing how this twist was going to change the outcome of the story. 


	4. Goodbye Rachel

Celwriter: here is the next chappie for my story. This is a short story so the climax is very near. Here it goes...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next few days went by quickly as John had to often give up his precious keyboard to Rachel. It wasn't too much of a problem. He timed the climax to his turn so that Rachel couldn't mess it up.  
The day came for the climax and he retrieved the keyboard from Rachel. Rachel didn't leave to her room as she had the other days. She just moved over on the couch and smiled. John hated that smile, it seemed that she thought she knew something that he didn't know, but it was the other way around. He knew that she would die that day and she didn't have a clue. Or did she? John shook his head and began on the climax.  
As planned, Rachel was killed a few minutes later as the Rachel in the story died. He turned to smirk at her demise, but she laughed, she laughed as if she had succeeded, but she hadn't, had she? She was dying!  
John turned back to the keyboard to complete his victory. He was about to let the murderer, John Shooter, escape, but the keyboard went hay- wire. Mort had retaken control.  
Celwriter: short and sweet, very pithy. Can't wait for the next chapter? I hope I can get to it asap. 


	5. Victory

Celwriter: I considered updating some of my other stories since I haven't updated them sine may, but I knew you readers would hate me if I waited several weeks to finish the climax, so here it is.   
Chapter 5  
  
John couldn't do anything. He just sat there, watching the screen as Mort decided his fate, just as Tom and the others could only watch as John had decided theirs. There was a short pause where Mort had to think and John Shooter was more scared than he had ever been in his life. He even felt a little wet in the lower area. Finally, it seemed that Mort had made up his mind. John's muscles tensed as Mort pressed the keys on his laptop. John relaxed, he went free. He turned to his room to sleep, when he saw the words disappearing; Mort had changed his mind. John watched in horror as he saw the word come together. The hero had hunted John down and killed him, for he had so loved Rachel that he was compelled to avenge her death. John felt a tightness grip his chest. He saw Rachel's laughing face as he was suffocating. He was dying and it scared him. Although all ideas must one day die, he had been so scared that he wouldn't let Mort kill him and had tied up Mort imagination and twisted his thoughts so he could live. But his plan had failed and now that the air was being taken from his love, he screamed in utter horror. In the corner sat the handsome man. What was happening to his captor he did not know, but as John was squeezed into nothingness, he felt his bonds loosen and his strength return. He sat on the couch and reclaimed his rightful place as Mort's inspiration.  
  
The End 


End file.
